Such a disk drive with a rotary actuator is described in my published Patent Specification No. WO95/06312 and in U.S. Ser. No. 528861.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved disk drive of the type forming the basis of U.S. Ser. No. 528861. Embodiments of the present invention may result in reduction in slip during pivoting movement of the rotary actuator. Embodiments may also avoid introducing unwanted torque resisting pivotal movement during pivotal movement of the actuator arm.